


Morning Routine

by Kamary



Series: The Jersey Devil [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Multi, Other, Slice of Life, The sliciest of slice of lifes, Years Later, polymory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamary/pseuds/Kamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rise and shine! We’ve got a busy day in front of us!”<br/>Curse this goat…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is slowly dying, it seems.

You wake to a noticeable lack of warmth. Well, on one side. Your left side feel empty. It almost wakes you up, but you are known to sleep like the dead. Instead, you just turn and bury your face into the warm thing on your other side. They smell like cinnamon and metal, a sharp smell that makes you think of home. It suited them. In your sleepy mind, you weren’t completely sure who the other person was, but at the same time you knew. They were family, they were your-

Oh god that was bright! The curtains were pulled aside, shining light right into your face.

The warm person at your side shoves you off and squirms. You too are squirming, trying to find something to cover your face. Ah, yes, the blanket! You reach for your fuzzy savior, only to have it wrenched away from you suddenly. You let out a grumble, but that won’t save you, it never saves you.

“Rise and shine! We’ve got a busy day in front of us!”

Curse this goat…

You loved your datefriends with all your might, but Asriel was the worst in the morning. Most would argue that Chara was worse in the morning, but you understood them. The two of you were night owls. Asriel would be in bed by ten, but the two of you would cuddle up and watch horror movies, then stay up all night because you couldn’t sleep (because of the horror movies, those were mistakes). Which made it worse, since Asriel was a morning person.

The unfortunate part about dating/living with a morning person was that they were horribly cheerful in said morning. Asriel always seemed to think you should be cheerful as well. This was certainly not the case. You were a sweet, kind pacifist, but there was a limit to that. You and Chara were pretty much the same in the morning, a pair of demons that nobody should mess with. Unfortunately, Asriel had messed with you.

You heard the telltale sound of Asriel getting pelted with a pillow. You just tried to cover your eyes with your hands, but Chara made an effort to remove the problem. However, you’d all learned that Asriel couldn’t be stopped by a simple pillow. Nobody could harm the God of Hyperdeath. Oh how you wished Chara had succeeded though. There was a way this worked and you weren’t looking forward to it.

A furry hand grasped your ankle and tugged you out of bed. You landed with a small ‘oof!’ You were a bunch of lazy young adults who didn’t want to buy a bedframe so just put a mattress on the floor and called it at that, so it wasn’t a far fall. A moment later, Chara landed beside you with a nasty hissing sound. The sound of something swinging through the air sounded and you knew your datefriend was trying to kick your boyfriend. You mentally cheered them on.

“Hey!” Asriel yelped as one blow landed. “Don’t you use your legs on me!”

If there was one part of their body that Chara could be proud of, it was their legs. They had legs for days. For someone so short, they were pretty long, which also made for great kicking. You’re glad those legs had never turned on you. Chara didn’t normally kick, only on the mornings where the two of you had stayed up super late.

Now you were both on the ground, though, you had to accept your fate. You squirmed over to your sleepy datefriend and used them as a stool to life yourself off of the ground. They batted likely at you and made several grumbling noises which roughly translated to, “Personal space, Frisk!”

Ah, the language of grumbles, which only the sleeping and sleepy could understand. At the moment you were fluent and gave a few grumbles that translate to, “We were just cuddling, your argument was invalid.”

Their responding grumbles would translate to “It’s a matter of situation! When I’m asleep and in need of comfort, then you can cuddle me. But when I’m half asleep and grumpy, you should learn to keep your distance.”

Or, at least you think this was how this conversation was going. You never really knew. Maybe what you thought they were saying was all in your head. Either way, the conversation ended as Chara pulled on the bottom of your pajamas to pull themselves to their feet. You wrapped your arms around their waist, supporting them as you stood there sleepily.

“Come on, come on!” Asriel places his hand on your backs and herds you out of the room. There is a look of stumbling and grumbling, but you go. “I let you two sleep in, so you should really be grateful, but any later and we’d be late for work. I have to show up early because I have a fieldtrip with the class today, and you, Frisk, have a meeting.”

Chara made a sound, but you both ignored it. Even this sleepy, you both knew that Chara wouldn’t just want to go back to sleep. If they did, they’d get mad at you later because they insisted on cooking for the two of you every day. You once joked they must be part Vegitoid (“Chara is here for your health!”). Either way, you’d rather face their sleepy wrath than their normal wrath.

Steered into the bathroom, you moved to the sink and splayed your face, getting the sleepiness out of your eyes and letting you look at yourself. Eww, you were a mess. You’d need quite a while to get ready for your meeting. Maybe you should be grateful to Asriel for waking you up… Nope.

You didn’t see when, but Asriel had slipped out of the bathroom, leaving you and Chara to wake yourselves up. You stepped away from the sink to let Chara take their turn. They aggressively pawed at the water before opening up their eyes. They looked so cute when they were both confused and tired. You wrapped your arms around their waist and nuzzled their cheek.

“No…” they grumble, but nuzzle you back. They had a soft spot for Frisk cuddles (who didn’t?). You place a kiss on their cheek before letting them go. There was a lot more confidence in your strides now as you walk out of the bathroom to let Chara shower (you’d fall asleep if you didn’t have your coffee first), but you were still a little unsteady.

“Asriel...” you whine, and were soon presented with a mug of coffee. Asriel was a gift and curse in the mornings. He woke you up and forced you out of bed, but he also made everyone their wake up drinks. Asriel had his tea, you had your coffee, and Chara, being Chara, had hot chocolate. You didn’t know how hot chocolate woke them up, but it did. You were grateful for Asriel making all three drinks. He always made them best

You nuzzled into his fur before taking a sip of your coffee. It was strong and black, perfect for waking up sleepy humans. You think it’s the taste more than the caffeine that wakes you up. You blink for a moment before going to sit at the table.

You had a long way ahead of you, and unlike Chara, you couldn’t go back to bed right after your meal was made. You leaned back and took another sip of coffee, eyes turning to Asriel.

Bless this goat.


End file.
